


Home

by BetterInFiction



Series: After All [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, baby!Boruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterInFiction/pseuds/BetterInFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto stared at the wiggly being in his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Naruto stared at the wiggly being in his arms. He was a bit stupefied by the whole situation and he had been there for all of it. Where had all the time gone? He had to have been dreaming. But no, the tiny, delicate, _beautiful_ baby in his arms was there.

He was finally meeting his son.

Hinata’s labor had been long but she had pulled through. She was strong, strong enough for the both of them because honestly Naruto had no idea how women went through that and had freaked out for most of it. But he had pulled it together when Sakura had threatened to kick him out. He wasn’t about to leave his wife.

And when they heard their son cry for the first time…

He didn’t think he’d ever forget the look on Hinata’s face. He had to wipe his eyes at how happy he felt.

Naruto stared wide-eyed down at his son as the infant waved his arms and kicked his legs, successfully tangling them in the blankets a bit. Why was he moving so much? Didn’t babies sleep all the time? That’s what Sai and Ino’s baby did anyway. Tiny lips pursed in a pout and pale blue eyes blinked up at him.

With a small tuft of blonde hair on his forehead and two marks on each cheek he definitely took after his father. Naruto adjusted in the seat and the baby scrunched his face up and started to whine.

“H-hey, don’t do that,” Naruto said bolting upright. He didn’t want him to start crying. He wouldn’t know what to do and Hinata was sleeping and he didn’t want to disturb her. “It’s okay,” he murmured as he bounced from foot to foot.

This baby made him so nervous.

He was so fragile and small…

And he was his.

He was a father now.

_Holy crap._

The number one, most unpredictable, hyperactive, knucklehead ninja… was a father. Who could’ve of predicted that?

Was he going to be a good father?

He was the knucklehead after all.

He didn’t know what he was doing.

But he loved him so much already.

This was his family now.

“Boruto,” he said softly. The baby grunted, mouth turning down as his bottom lip stuck out. “Boruto,” he grinned, running a finger over the tiny nose, moving to trace the marks on his soft cheek with his thumb.

He was his son.

“Bolt.” That was a name.

This was his future.

He would do anything to protect him.

 _To be there for him._ No matter what.

“Happy Birthday,” he blinked away the blurriness in his eyes. He was so, unbelievably, intensely, happy. “I love you.”

This was where he belonged.

This was his home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is where the series ends. I’ve got so many problems with Gaiden so this is my ending. I started writing one more a while ago but I’m not sure if I’ll get around to finish it. Maybe if I’m feeling particularly sentimental.


End file.
